A Locket Filled With Feelings
by Vampgirl144
Summary: One Shot.   She sat her diary down and used the red scrunchie on her wrist to pull her long hair up in a tight bun at the base of her neck. It was then that I noticed she didn't have her vervain filled locket on.


A Locket Filled With Feelings

One- Shot

Damon/Elena

**Author Note: **Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that I've been neglecting my other stories lately. I've had a major writer's block. I have started on the next chapter of **A Black Magic Rose (A Witch's Wedding and a Dance for Damon)** and it will be posted as soon as possible. **Flames of Love** will be on hiatus until **A Black Magic Rose **is updated. I decided to do this one shot based on an idea I've had for a couple weeks.

Enjoy! And Please Review. 

A Locket Filled With Feelings:

Damon POV:

I watched from outside her open window, perched on the huge maple tree again, just as I am every night. She looked amazingly beautiful, lounging on her bed, writing in her diary. Her long, dark chocolate, straight hair was shielding part of her angelic face from view as she wrote in perfect cursive across the page. Her olive skin shone in the soft light of her lamp, making her more beautiful than ever. Damn, I was becoming so whipped. She was still wearing her now ripped dark blue jeans and blood covered pink sweater that she was wearing earlier today when we rescued her from Rose and Elijah. She sat her diary down and used the red scrunchie on her wrist to pull her long hair up in a tight bun at the base of her neck. It was then that I noticed she didn't have her vervain filled locket on.

Elena POV:

_I know he's watching me. I saw his outline out of the corner of my eye when I was writing in my diary. I don't get why he just doesn't come in and annoy me like he normally does. I put my diary down and look at what I've written while I pull my hair back in a bun. _

_Dear Diary, October 31__st__, 2010_

_I can officially say I've been through hell. Today, I was trapped in a huge house with a couple of 500 year old vampires that hate Katherine – a woman who looks exactly like me. Elijah bit me, I didn't tell Damon or Stefan. The mark is on my wrist, so my shirt covers it; it's still bleeding and hurts. I think Damon noticed the smell, but assumed it was from the spell Lucy had on me. How did Stefan and Damon get me out, you ask? Damon slept with Rose. It takes sleeping with the enemy to a whole new level. You'd think I would be okay with the fact, but thinking of Damon kissing, touching another woman bothers me. Don't ask why – because I really don't have an answer. Sure, a couple months ago, this would have never bothered me, but after the trip to Duke, my whole take on him changed. He took an arrow for me. He's saved my life on multiple occasions. I feel safer when I'm with him. __I think I may be getting feelings for him.__ He doesn't know it yet, but I am forgiving him for what happened to Jeremy. I think that it will take a little while before we can be friends again. Who Knows? Right now, with everything going on, I'm just going to try to live day by day and see what happens. I still need to feel safe. Well, seeing as there's a psychotic, vampire with no redeeming qualities outside my window, I better go see what he wants. Wish me luck._

_Xoxoxo, ~Elena _

I sat my diary down on the table beside my bed and walked over to the window, opening the pale yellow curtains further.

"**Damon?"**

"**Why, Hello Elena"**

"**Why in the hell are you sitting outside my window? Normally you would just walk right in like you own the place"**

"**Feisty, I like it." **He said with a smirk.

I glared at him.

"**Oh, don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. And, if you hadn't noticed, today doesn't quite fit under the category of 'Normal' and I'm just checking up on you, you've had a rough couple of weeks."**

"**Well, I'm fine you can go." **I lied and turned around to walk away.

Within a millisecond he was through the window and grabbed a hold of my wrist, stopping me.

I winced in pain and pulled away, more blood coming from my wrist and onto the leg of my jeans. Pain was shooting up my arm.

Veins quickly appeared under Damon's eyes before returning to normal.

"**Elena, you're bleeding badly, what happened?"**

I looked at him before whispering** "Elijah".**

"**Let me help" **

**My eyes widened realizing what he was implying.**

"**No, Damon I'm not going to take the risk."**

"**Okay, I'll respect your choice", **he said before adding** "But, at least let me bandage it up for you."**

I looked up at his kind, blue eyes before saying** "Okay"**

"**Come into the bathroom and sit on the counter that will be easier"**

"**Okay" **I then thought about the fact that I had a long sleeve shirt on, thank goodness I had a camisole on underneath.** "Do I need to ….?"**

I paused indicating the hem of my pink shirt, blushing a little.

"**Elena Gilbert blushes, and because of me, never thought I'd see the day."** He said with a smirk before asking. **"Where's the first aid kit?"**

"**Quit being so full of yourself, Damon, It's in Jenna's bathroom." **I said with an icy glare as he went to Jenna's bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Not before muttering **"Snarky"** of course.

I slowly lifted the shirt over my head and threw it in the trash, there's no way the blood's going to come off. I hopped up on the counter in the bathroom before holding the hand towel against my wrist. Damon entered the room in a flash with first aid kit in hand.

"**Okay let me see"** He said while opening up the kit.

I held my wrist out to him and slowly took the towel off.

He held my hand up lightly, examining the harsh, bleeding bite. He dabbed a wet rag over it, cleaning off the access blood before patting it with a peroxide covered towel.

"**Owwwww!"** I said with a grimace.

"**You okay, Elena?"**

"**I'll be fine; can we get this over with?"**

"**Yeah."** He chuckled, before adding **"but, most women would kill to be in a room with me, without their shirt."** with a smirk and wink.

"**I'm not most women"** I said with a slight smile.

"**I've noticed that"** he smiled

I slapped him with a hair brush.

"**Owwww that hurt!"** He said with a wine, faking pain.

"**Good"** I said with a smirk matching his own.

"**You know I didn't mean that in a bad way, right?"**

I didn't reply, we were already treading on dangerous territory.

We sat silently as he wrapped gauze around my wrist with care.

"**Where did you learn how to do this, Damon?"**

"**Long story" **He answered with a frown.

"**I've got time"** I said

"**The war"**

"**Oh, you were wounded, then?" **I asked, sad that he had been hurt.

"**Yeah, bullet grazed my shoulder. I watched the doctor treat other patients in the tent. I learned a lot that week. I wanted to go into the medical field after I left the university"**

Wow, there was so much I didn't know about him.

"**I could see you as a doctor"**

"**Really?" **he asked, a small smile gracing his face.

"**Yeah, I could also see you as a chef, your pasta sauce is wonderful"** I said with a smile, remembering the time he took over our kitchen for 'family night'.

"**Thank you Elena"** He whispered. **"Your all fixed up"** he said as he looked down, admiring his work.

"**Thanks, wow, you did great",** I said looking into his eyes, I seemed to get trapped in their aqua blue depths.

"**Damon, I always wandered…."** I stopped

"**What? Was our dear Elena wandering if I'm the better brother in bed? After all, I am the better, hotter, superior choice."** He asked, a devilish smirk flitting across his face as he did the funny little eye thing.

"**No, nothing, it's a stupid idea." **I said rolling my eyes at his previous comment.

"**Come on Elena, I want to hear it"**

I left the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed. He followed, standing before me.

"**I was wandering what it was like to be compelled?"**

"**Uh, okay, so not what I was expecting."** I glared at him. **"Okay, Okay. It feels like a trance, you fall under the spell of the other person. You get trapped in their eyes. Why?"**

I gulped and took a huge breath before asking him. **"Will you compel me?"**

"**No, Elena, I'm not going to give Saint Stefan another reason to run a stake through my heart. I'd like to live at least another decade."**

"**I won't tell him"**

"**What? Did I just hear right? Or are after a century and a half my ears finally catching up with my age?"**

I giggled at the comment. I looked straight into his eyes as I said **"I will not tell Stefan. I don't have to tell him everything anyway, our relationship is over, and you know that."**

"**Okay, Hold still"** He said before sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my hands. A shiver coursed through my body at his touch.

"**I am going to tell you some things. After I leave, you will forget what I have said to you"**

"**I will forget everything you say after you have left."** I repeated, lost in his eyes.

Damon POV:

I was in shock, awed that Elena had asked me to compel her of all things. I could ask for a kiss, blood, or a one- night stand. But, no I needed her to listen. I needed to let her know everything that I'm feeling. Uggh, here it goes.

"**I am going to tell you some things. After I leave, you will forget what I have said to you"**

"**I will forget everything you say after you have left." **She repeated slowly, in a trance.

"**Okay"**I muttered **"Where to begin?"**

"**There's been so much shit going on inside me, so I'll start with this and get it over with. No, I didn't know Jeremy had the magic ring on, although I am so glad he did. Elena, if your brother would have died , I don't know what I would have done, I honestly , probably would have shoved a stake through my heart myself, because it would have been hell watching you cry and be in pain. Plus the Ric would have kicked my ass to God knows where and St. Steffi would have thrown me into the vervain room for months. After we found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, I thought I had forgotten how to feel, to love, but you proved me wrong again. I'd never really loved Katherine, I was obsessed. It was soon after that that I realized I was in love with another girl. I'm in love with you Elena, you saved me, and you made me whole again, made me believe that I was worth saving. Every time you are around me it makes me feel as though I have a heart again and it is beating out of my chest. It is torture seeing you and Stefan together. Then there was the night the wicked bitch of the west swooped in and broke my heart, saying "It's always been Stefan, It will always be Stefan". Not an hour before you did the same thing, I might add. There's also the fabulous fact that I caught Kat and Stefan dearest in the act, in the middle of the freaking parlor yesterday. Guess he's not such a Saint anymore, sleeping with the enemy. I'd rather you find out all that by yourself , on second thought , I hope you never have to see that horrid scene and have it imprinted in your head." **I grimaced and shivered.** "Anyway, lastly, there's also the fact of Bonnie and Caroline. The little witch can give a bad ass headache, that's for sure, but I am thankful that you have her as a friend. Blondie on the other hand, well that's a whole other subject. She has changed, and even though her feelings and attitude are amplified, she's one sharp cookie and can stand up for herself. That's all I'm going to say for now, at least until I have the strength and courage to tell you everything for real. I love you Elena. Goodnight, sleep well"**

I then kissed her on the lips then, lightly, savoring her taste, before hopping out the window and heading to the Grill to drown my sorrows in a bottle of scotch.

Elena POV:

My jaw hung open and my eyes were about to pop out of my head as I watched Damon hop out the window, my locket freshly retrieved from the pocket of my jeans.

**Author Note:**

**It feels so good to get back to writing again! I hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Please review! **

**Special thanks to:**

AvrilBurkhart and BadBoysAreBest for writing wonderful stories that inspire me to keep writing.

Ian Somerhalder – for being so hot and fun to write about.

LJ Smith – for writing the most amazing book series ever.

Kat Graham (Bonnie on the TV show) - who emailed me this week! She loves Fan fiction.

My best friend- **Alice-Jasper 4ever 16**


End file.
